


Ruby's Birthday

by TheLittleRocketMan



Series: RWBY LEWDs [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRocketMan/pseuds/TheLittleRocketMan
Summary: Yang gives her sister something special for her birthday. And the team gets to join in on the fun.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY LEWDs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516943
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Ruby's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The user BraveVesperia01 wanted me to write a fanfic of "Futa Team RWBY x their OC" and this is what I made of it. Hopefully, this person likes it   
> 

Yang sat in the hotel bar sipping on her strawberry sunrise. The piano had somebody playing, most likely someone screwing around, but she paid it no attention. Her focus was on the entrance, and on the envelope she had in front of her. Taking another sip at her drink, she focused on the TV to avoid anxiety taking over and causing to act like a complete mess. 

“Yang Xiao Long?” 

Yang looked behind her and saw the voice’s source: a woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a blue and black dress. 

“Yeah, I’m Yang,” she said. “You Josie?” Josie nodded and took a seat next to Yang and ordered a lemon drop martini. Josie passed a box to Yang while Yang passed an envelope to Josie under the table.

“What’s this?” Yang asked.

“A present for Ruby,” Josie replied. “I know that you got me for this party of yours, but I thought it’d be rude to not have something to give.” Josie smiled as she took a drink of her martini. “I have a feeling that Ruby will love it.” Josie opened the envelope and checked its contents. “You’re saying you and your teammates chipped into this?”

“Yep,” Yang replied. “But this present is mine. And Weiss has something for you in the room.” Josie smiled as she finished her drink and Yang paid for the both of them. She saw Yang texting something.

“Don’t wanna ruin the surprise now,” Yang said grabbing Josie’s hand. Come on.”

In their hotel room, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were celebrating the Rose’s birthday as she was finally an adult. Yang walked into the room and handed Ruby the present. “Happy Birthday, Ruby!” she shouted. Ruby opened the present and saw the things inside: a dildo and some DVDs. Ruby’s face turned a deep shade of red. 

“Come on, Ruby. It’s my job as my big sister to rib on ya,” Yang said as she pulled a blindfold out of her pocket. “Trust me. You’ll thank me later.” Ruby had no idea what to expect as the blindfold went over her eyes. She heard a knock and oddly enough, felt something move between her legs and her heart pounding. 

“Those DVDs are a little thing for when you have some alone time,” a voice whispered into Ruby’s ear. The blindfold was removed and Ruby saw an hourglass figure sporting woman wearing a light blue bra and panty set, garters, a pair of stockings that accentuated the legs that gave her a sexy 5’3” frame, and a pair of black designer heels. “I’m Josie. And I’m here to make sure you have the happiest of birthdays, Ruby Rose.”

“I picked all that out,” Weiss said as she removed Ruby’s skirt and panties, allowing Ruby’s penis to stand erect and free.

“And we all chipped in so we made sure you had nothing but the best,” Blake said as she and Yang began to undress. “In fact, we’ll even get her warmed up for you.” Blake motioned for Josie to come to her and the girl complied.

Looking at the girls in the room, Josie’s eyes lit up. “They’re all so big,” she said as she began sucking Blake. The Belladonna hummed as Josie took her member all the way.

“Looks like we have a deepthroater,” Yang said smugly. “Come over here once you’re done with my girl.” Josie didn’t want to leave Blake, but she didn’t want to keep the girl who paid the lion’s share waiting. So instead she just walked, squatted, and began addressing both dicks, all to give the birthday girl a show. “Oh yeah that’s the stuff,” Yang said as she began moving her hips more. “God it’s great to throatfuck somebody who’s taking it all.” Yang moved down and pushed the panties aside so she could taste Josie’s lower lips. “Are all four of you this forward in bed?” she asked. Instead of an answer, she got Yang licking her pussy and putting a finger in her ass. Meanwhile, Blake lifted her legs and lowered her cock over her face. Josie gave it a lick before feeling Yang plow into her. 

“I’m on the pill,” Josie said between moans. “I’m on the pill so all of you, use me however you like.” Blake saw this as a welcome to put her cock in Josie’s mouth and move her bra to expose her C cup breasts. Josie saw Weiss licking Ruby’s breasts and giving her a handjbob. The heiress walked toward with a raging erection and as if on instinct, began sucking Weiss, at times trying to get two dicks in her mouth at once. 

Yang pulled out and Josie stretched her body out. “Your friends warmed me up for you,” she said. “Why don’t you come and have a taste?” Yang and Weiss lowered Josie’s panties down to her shoes and threw them aside, all the while making sure her shoes stayed on. Ruby got up and walked toward Josie, picking up her panties and sniffing them before placing the underwear on her cock. 

“Come on, birthday girl,” Josie said seductively. “And you can keep my panties and anything else I’m wearing for when you watch those videos of me getting off, you pervert.” 

Something woke up in Ruby as she grabbed Josie and moved her toward the bed, keeping her dick between Josie’s thighs and playing with the hired girl’s boobs. Once she was bent over the bed, Josie began grinding on Ruby as soon as the silver eyed girl’s cock was deep into her pussy. Suddenly, Weiss walked in front of her and was the recipient of a sloppy blowjob. 

“You know, I think I’d love to have you over sometimes,” Weiss said. “Me and Ruby would love to have someone to play with. Don’t you agree?”

“Oh yeah,” Ruby said in agreement. Ruby turned around and saw Blake and Yang jerking each other off and making out. “You guys wanna have a round?” Ruby asked. Josie looked at the girls, inviting them to have a piece of her. 

Yang walked forward, taking the place of Ruby in fucking Josie from behind. “Hey Blake,” she said. There’s another hole if you want it. Josie and Blake both found themselves hot at the thought of a DP, and Blake put her cock in Josie’s ass. 

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Weiss couldn’t bear just watching any longer and moved her cock to give Josie something for her mouth to do. “God I love it being taken all the way down,” she said as Josie sucked her cock while riding Yang’s. 

Josie looked at Ruby and motioned for the birthday girl to come and take her ass. Ruby stuck her cock inside Josie’s welcoming hole and thrusted with great enthusiasm. “Get ready,” Ruby shouted. I’m about to cum!” 

Josie got on her knees as Ruby jerked her cock as the other three girls followed suit. Cum began to shoot out of the dicks and landed on Josie. On her face, on her tits, and some even landed in her mouth. Josie went to every girl and began sucking their dicks to get every last drop of cum out. After finishing off Ruby, Josie aid on the bed and began spooning up the cum off her body with her finger. “Delicious,” she said seductively. “Happy Birthday, Ruby.”

“Thank you,” Ruby replied as she went to give Josie a kiss and lick off some cum off her tits. Ruby’s eyes went to the dildo and DVDs. 

“Guys,” Ruby said. “I think I’m going to have some alone time with Josie.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This request was actually pretty fun to do. Took less time than I thought as well. And if you have a request, post it in the comments and I might do it. Not sure if that'll graduate to commissions.


End file.
